


十个心动瞬间和两段恋爱故事

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 一个基于原作背景但很多地方并没有很原作被我魔改掉了的故事，简单说就是老大副因为职务调动原因带着小舰长搬家到了爱荷华，他的邻居是同样在帮忙照顾小大副的老舰长，这么一个两对cp怦然心动的甜甜甜甜甜甜甜饼……好吧虽然被我写的有点无聊。总之SKS无差。





	十个心动瞬间和两段恋爱故事

**Author's Note:**

> 送给阿苇的故事，因为你曾说过你想看小大副和老舰长相处的故事。希望你的身体能快点好起来！

1\. 相遇

James T. Kirk正在享受自己晋升进取号舰长前最后一年期的休假，就在他决定回家乡享受这长达一年的平静之时他被告知，由于瓦肯大使及其家属被火速派往了猎户座出席交流访问剩下的孩子没人照料，希望他能顺手看个小孩。

James T. Kirk不懂为什么要自己看，但迫于剧情需要，他还是接受了。而当他带着小瓦肯人回到家乡的第二个礼拜，他就听到在门外给草坪浇水的小瓦肯人跑回家来说，隔壁好想搬来了一家瓦肯人的时候，他觉得自己已经处变不惊了。

“哦。”他说，“但瓦肯人是不是都跟你一样害羞？他应该不会随便地拜访这个街区的老住户，对不对？”

但事实上他猜错了，当天晚上，就在他家乱七八糟屁都没收拾他和Spock甚至还没来得及扔掉自己放门口的那堆外卖餐盒的时候，他的门铃响了。

“晚上好，”那个高个子的瓦肯人牵着一个金发的小男孩说。“我因为职务调任而要在这里休假一年，很高兴认识你。”

他觉得瓦肯人长得不赖。

如果他跟瓦肯人说话的时候，他身边的外卖盒没有突然翻下来溅了他一裤腿的汤汁的话，就更不赖了。

 

2\. 散步。

多年来，年长的James T. Kirk先生一直保有着散步的习惯，他偏好沿着爱荷华田野边的小河前进2公里，一直到田地尽头的那棵老歪脖子树下，然后在原路而返。而在新邻居搬来的第二天，他意外地发现这位瓦肯人先生也同样热衷于在安静的气氛中进行远距离的漫步。两个人偶尔会在小河附近遇见。一开始，他们只是礼貌的寒暄，然后在沉默中各自走完自己的那么一段旅程，可后来，一向有点耐不住寂寞的Kirk先生开始询问起Spock先生，关于他是否尝试过镇上新开的甜品店里的香草冰淇淋。Spock先生并没有取消Kirk先生35岁了依旧喜欢吃冰淇淋的行为，同时礼貌地表示自己并没有。他们就这样一直散步到了秋风染黄了落叶，James T. Kirk第一次放弃了每天例行的散步，他们一起进了城喝了一杯，顺便尝了尝James T. Kirk试图推荐给Spock的所有家乡特色菜。

 

3\. 暖炉

在寒冷的日子里靠在沙发上

把脚藏在被子里舒舒服服地读书是好的

如果Jim Kirk没有在被子的另一边偷偷挠他的脚心那就更好了

为什么他总要跑到自己家来

这就跟Kirk先生坚持要在冷到能冻死人的天气继续出门散步一样不可思议

为什么有瓦肯人会喜欢在这样的季节散步

Spock今天也在迷惘着

 

4\. 初吻

Jim Kirk得到了一板黑巧克力。

正宗的黑巧克力，99%的可可含量，是他经过甜品店时，被一位笑吟吟的老太太送的。老人家说今天是好日子，去跟你喜欢的人一起把它分掉吧。于是这就让Jim想起了Spock，他在想，一直在想，以至于当两个人一起放学回家经过那片小树林的时候，他也一直在想。Spock留意到了他的心不在焉，他问他怎么了，于是Jim说他有个礼物想分享给他。

他们一起坐在那棵歪脖子树的树干上，它刚刚好地打了个弯，就像是专门给两个小孩造出的座椅。巧克力是金色的包装纸，里面有层漂亮的铝箔。Jim Kirk将它掰开，发出咔嚓的脆音。他把巧克力分给了Spock，Spock微微瞪大了眼，他没有见过这种糖果。

他们坐在一起，默默地享用着自己的那份巧克力。如果让Jim说，他会嫌这份巧克力太苦，但Spock应该会很喜欢。小小的瓦肯人吃起东西来的时候，总是显得特别认真，他用一边的牙细细地去咬，于是苹果似的腮帮子就微微地鼓起来。他也是第一次尝到这种味道，于是他皱着小小的眉头，要Jim说，怎么看都是可爱到了过分。

因为Spock吃巧克力的样子太过可爱了，所以Jim就觉得他可以原谅巧克力这么苦。他呆呆地就那么盯着Spock瞧，甚至都忘了解决掉自己的那份巧克力，就这样一直到Spock转过脸来。他的褐眼睛亮晶晶的，就像是从天际滑过的流星。

“谢谢。”他的声音含含糊糊地说，这是他第一次声线不那么清晰，更像是没有睡醒一样。但他的嘴角，那总是被拼命克制住的笑却微微地露了出来，伴随着那张乖巧的小脸，让人能看得目不转睛，他一定是看呆了，要不然，不能解释为什么Spock凑过来，突然地亲了亲他的面颊时，他发出了被噎住一样的响声。只觉得连巧克力的苦都变成了舌尖上的那么一点甜。

亲完Jim的Spock恹恹地打了个哈欠，他的头在Jim的肩膀上，一脸快要睡着了的样子。可他的嘴角却又分明在笑，一个人怎么可以一边打哈欠一边在笑，这对于Jim来说实在是世界最难解开的谜团。况且紧接着，小瓦肯人又专心致志地舔起了手指上的巧克力渣。

Jim只能把自己的那块巧克力也一起送给了Spock。他别无选择。

你看到了这样的小瓦肯人，你也不觉得自己还能有其他选择。

 

5\. 心动

他是在快要入睡时，被激烈的敲门声给弄醒的。瓦肯人的听觉很敏锐，所以他第一时间从冥想中退出，起身给自己套了件黑色的外衣，然后走下楼梯拉开了大门。James Kirk正站在他家门外的台阶上，苍白着脸。

“你得去看看Spock。”他直截了当地对他说，“你得看看他……他看起来不大对劲，我不知道他怎么了。他时不时会说几句很奇怪的话，紧接着又像是要睡着一样。我本想把他送到医院去，但我想起来你在隔壁，或许我该先问问你。你们瓦肯人是不是……”

“我们可以路上说。”这么当机立断的瓦肯人从鞋柜上拿起了钥匙，他听到二楼传来了轻轻的脚步声，本来已经睡着了的人类男孩抱着枕头，揉着眼睛地出现在楼梯口。

“怎么了，Spock先生？”他迷迷糊糊，困到眼睛都睁不开的说，有什么事吗？

“我要出去一趟，”他斟酌了一下，没有告诉男孩，隔壁的小瓦肯人可能身体不大好的消息。“你好好睡觉，不必担心。”

他和Kirk一起踩着雪朝着他的房子走去。一边走，Kirk一边和他道歉，“我实在太担心，又不知道瓦肯人的小孩是不是跟普通小孩一样照顾就可以……他还是第一次这样，是不是你们有什么生长期……”

“我没有过这类印象。”Spock尽力地安抚说，他还是第一次见到Kirk心烦意乱成这样。“但我会尽力而为之。”

这还是他除了作为新邻居礼节性地登门拜访后，第一次踏入Kirk家。他简短地环视了一圈房间里的布置，跟他第一次来时一样，充满着单身男人特有的杂乱却又有点温馨的气息。Kirk带着他上了二楼，有三个卧室，一个储物间，还有一个嵌入式的衣柜。他还没有走进去，就已经听到了那个瓦肯小孩含含糊糊的声音。

“我想吐……”他低声咕哝着，缩在自己白色的棉被里，脸色简直要跟床单那么地白。他的手耷拉在被子外面，Kirk迅速地过去抓住了他的手。“Spock先生来看你了，就是咱们隔壁的瓦肯人先生，你还记得吗？”他的声音因为焦虑而低沉，“要不要来点水，亲爱的？”

小孩微微地眨动起了眼睛，大概过了1.31秒，他的眼睛才实现了对焦，映出了Kirk的影子。但作为回应，他只是疲倦地摇了摇头，又把脸埋回到了被子之中。

Spock大步走了过去，Kirk给他腾出了位置，好让他可以坐在床边。Spock先简单确认了一下这个瓦肯孩子的身体状况——心跳略快，但并没有其他更多的生理反应，Spock心中多少有了点了然。他示意Kirk往另一边又让了点，好让他可以凑到那个小Spock的脸边。他的手微微压在了孩子的太阳穴上。

“可以吗？”

小孩将脸侧了过来，他认出他的时间比认出Kirk所耗费的时间来得更久。那双褐得发黑的眼睛藏在孩子漆黑浓密的睫毛后，雾蒙蒙的，似乎马上就要睡着。

他没有回答他，只是重新阖上眼，像是忍着头痛般地点了点头。

Spock使用了心灵融合，他很快就找到了他需要找的东西。他看到两个小孩一起坐在歪脖子树的树干上，他看到了那块巧克力，他透过孩子的眼睛看到了Jim。金发男孩的笑在小瓦肯人的记忆里像是金子般闪着光，湿润的蓝眼睛更是带着笑地在朝他眨动。于是，老瓦肯人又看到了一个吻，紧接着，是一块更加可口的巧克力。

这不能说出乎了Spock的意料，因为在某种程度上，他早就觉得Jim可能跟这件事多多少少地有一点关系——从晚饭进家开始，这个人类的男孩就看起来有一点心神不宁，并且在吃自己的披萨的时候，一直凝视着房间的某一点发呆。但他确实没有想到他居然会送隔壁的孩子一块巧克力。他将孩子的思绪安抚住，然后缓缓疏导出因为过量的可可而导致宿醉的疼痛和不适。当他这么做的时候，他能感觉到手掌下孩子紧绷着的身体开始慢慢放松开，等到他睁开眼，把手指从孩子的太阳穴离开的时候，那个小瓦肯人已经长长地呼出了一口气，跌回了平静的睡眠中。

他微微眨了眨眼，高浓度的可可导致的酒醉感出现在Spock的身体里，然而尚可忍受，因为成年人对酒精的消化能力总是会强过小孩子的。当他坐在原地，试图定住心神时，他留意到Kirk凑了过来，他正在用手轻轻拨开那个瓦肯孩子的头发，他的神色里透着那么沉静的温柔。

“fascinating。有的时候我会感觉，你们就像是能变魔术一样。”

当他这么说的时候，他还在检查着小瓦肯人的身体状况，所以不曾抬起眼睛来看他。可等他说完的时候，他将视线转回到Spock身上了——在几分钟前还在男人眼睛里闪动着的焦虑与不安现在消失了个彻底，他又恢复了往常的老样子，游刃有余的活泼中带着几分的胜券在握。“谢谢你。”他真挚地说，“我实在不知道他是怎么了。”

Spock花了3.43秒才意识到这是个问句，他的思路还沉浸在Kirk的虹膜有时发绿，有时又像是被秋色染过了的黄金。那有点像冬青与榛木，让Spock的心脏多跳了一下。

“他误服用了可可制品。”Spock礼貌地说，他还没想好要不要把自己照顾的孩子惹了祸这件事给指出来，“这对于瓦肯人来说非常近似于酒精，所以用人类的语言说，他喝醉了。”

“哦，”Kirk看起来对这事一点都没感到意外，“我没想到他这么大就已经能收到巧克力。”他想了两秒，又不好意思地朝着Spock笑笑，“今天是情人节，我却打搅了你的时间。我不知道自己能不能弥补一下——想在这儿喝点什么再走吗？我想我柜子里应该还有一点零食。”

Spock知道他应该拒绝的，这点酒精还不至于让他醉倒，却还是可以影响到他的行为。他应该找个地方，安安静静地把这点酒精消化掉，但他惊奇地发现，他的意志居然在此刻出乎意料地薄弱。

“谢谢。”他听到自己虚弱地说。

Kirk看起来并不知道这是怎么回事，但他似乎对此很满意。他让Spock等等就下楼来，他可以给他们一起来杯啤酒，再随便地吃点什么。当他离开时，Spock坐在那个孩子身边，认真地思考着这到底会不会成为一个错误。

至少他要警告Jim再也不要随便给瓦肯人吃巧克力，他想。一点也不行。

 

6\. 筹划

James知道在这两个家庭里正在发生些什么——他不蠢，事实上，他在这些方面非常地聪明，很有可能是四个人里最聪明的那个。他跟他沉静闲适的瓦肯邻居每天坚持散一个小时的步，然后一起去镇上的酒吧来上一杯。他还知道他要照顾的瓦肯小孩每天放学后都不会直接回家，他要跟那个瓦肯人带来的小孩一起，在田野的小山丘上晒着太阳睡午觉。他有时下班回来会经过那儿，于是他就可以看到两个小孩一起待在草丛中，手拉着手，各自安祥地睡着。他没有告诉小Spock，每次他这么睡完，他的刘海儿都会显得有点乱糟糟——这可是孩子们的事，轮不上大人们插手。

但他确实很高兴他所照料的小瓦肯人正看起来一天比一天地快乐——虽然很难从表情上总结出，然而周末早上，两个人一起喝着燕麦牛奶，小Spock吃完后坐在自己位子上，不安地轻轻晃动着脚，好能按照餐桌礼仪的规矩，在Kirk喝完，自己尽快洗过碗后，直接跑出去跟隔壁的男孩一起玩的欲望正在越来越难掩盖。

他还没有拿这事跟小Spock打过趣，因为他见识过孩子们执拗到了可怕的自尊心。并且，让一个瓦肯人意识到自己正在迫切地想见到另外一个人，Kirk怀疑这会是毁灭性的。所以他对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是假装什么也没有发现。他觉得隔壁的那个瓦肯人也意识到了，然而对方也明智地选择了难得糊涂，这种两个人天知地知你知我知的秘密气氛让Kirk觉得很有意思。事实上，他还想知道隔壁的瓦肯人知不知道另外一个他希望对方能够知道的小秘密。

譬如今天，就是个好得不能再好的日子。这是Spock来到地球以后将要渡过的第一个儿童节——他早就策划过，要怎么好好让小瓦肯人开心开心。他要带他去游乐园——那可是Kirk小时候跟家里人在一起，彻底玩疯过的地方——并且，为了能让小Spock再自在一点，他或许可以邀请小Spock的朋友，还有这位朋友的监护人一起到游乐园去。孩子们总是可以轻松进入大人们进不去的玩耍气氛——再说，Kirk总觉得，小Spock在自己面前表现得总是太乖，如果只有自己陪他，他怯生生的样子倒实在是让人心痛。如果喊上小瓦肯人的朋友，那么他就可以让他的同龄人跟他一起玩个痛快，至于Kirk，他或许可以在那两个小孩一起玩的时候，跟Spock一起逛逛路边的小吃摊——他一直很怀念爆米花的味道，只不过这个他不能让任何人知道。

这样的幻想，让Kirk非常满意地对着镜子里的男人点了点头。他又换了一件衬衣，直到从中选出最衬自己眼睛颜色的那一件为止。

 

7\. 游乐场

他没有想过，Kirk先生会带自己去游乐园。

他更没有想过，Kirk先生还会喊上Jim，和那个成年的瓦肯。

直到坐上了飞行器才得知的两个爆炸性新闻让他头晕目眩了几秒钟，紧接着，他就被突然蹿上后座，从旁边勒住自己脖子的Jim呛了个半死，就在他试图把这个欢天喜地的男孩从自己身上推下去的时候，他看到老Spock拉开副驾驶的位置，也上了车。这让Spock紧张了一秒——被人压在座位上，手忙脚乱的行为实在太不稳妥，并且，也极不瓦肯。他担心这会引起对方的蔑视，然而事实上，那个瓦肯人只是冲着他挑了挑眉，然后就转过身去，给自己系上了安全带。

“好啦好啦，先生们——”他的临时监护人拖长了调子说，“系好安全带，不然明天我们都得上新闻——《现役上校违反驾驶规定，儿童节光荣被捕》，你们没有人想看这个吧？”

这让Jim终于百般不情愿地缩回到了自己的位子上去。他看起来对这件事兴奋不已，东瞅瞅，西望望，就差要爬到驾驶座上去，要求自己也开开这辆飞行器。当他这么做的时候，Spock一直保持着僵硬的状态，心惊胆战地等着那个老瓦肯人出声训斥。

然而什么都没有发生。

这让Spock更加困惑了。

 

而那天让他困惑的事，远远不止这一件。

当他们在游乐园门口，Kirk先生在他面前蹲下身，后背冲着他的时候，他还不知道这是怎么了，只能来回看着另外的两个人，而那两个居然也都在看着他。

“我想，”那个老瓦肯人慢条斯理地说，“他的意思是想让你爬到他的背上去。”

这句话的意思，对于Spock来说，简直比让他将手伸进le-matya的嘴里还要来得恐怖得多。他几乎是下意识往后退了一步，可结果Jim却把他推了回去。

“他要背着你啦，傻瓜。”Jim在后面推了他一下，“快上去嘛。”

他无助地扭过头去看着那个老瓦肯人。

老瓦肯人朝着他又一次地挑起了眉毛，就好像是在说，“你的监护人就是这么没有逻辑，放弃吧”的意思。

他终于还是勉勉强强地爬到了Kirk先生的背上，他爬上去的时候，只觉得自己又被人非常轻巧地一推，还没来得及反应过来怎么回事，他就已经被一下举到了半空中。突然的动作让他身体无法控制地向后仰去。他吓得抓紧了Kirk先生的脖子，一直到Kirk站稳了身子，他才意识到自己现在是骑在了Kirk的脖子上。

Kirk先生的身高很高，以至于视野一下子地变得开阔。他快要被这么冒犯的举动吓到心肌梗塞，而另外的两个人居然还都在笑着看他。

“我认为，”老瓦肯人还突然说，“如果你坚持要模仿游乐园主题电影里塑造的人物的话，让他手里再多一个气球，才是符合逻辑的。”

“哦你说得对，Spock先生——所以，你喜欢什么颜色的气球？蓝色？红色？还是金色？”

他不明白气球有什么好玩的，事实上他被举到这么高的地方，某种强烈的羞耻感想让他缩起来，赶紧从Kirk先生的脖子上下来。

可偏偏Jim这会儿却一点都不帮他。“我觉得他喜欢蓝色的！”他大声说。“他最喜欢蓝色了，嘿，是不是，Spock！”

Spock紧紧地闭上了眼。

他非常讨厌Jim Kirk。

只有这么一会儿。

但他在这会儿里是真的很讨厌他。

 

8\. Tribble与过山车与草莓味的奶昔

Kirk想讨Spock的开心。

Jim一眼就看出来了。

他不仅想讨Spock的，还想讨自己身边的老Spock的——可世界上哪有那么美的事。虽然他不介意Kirk让Spock高兴高兴——事实上，Spock开心，他就比什么都开心——但让他这么快就跟老Spock凑上近乎，Jim可不打算对此进行任何的配合。实际上，自打他们进了这个游乐园，Jim就一直死死地攥着老Spock的手，从来都没有撒开过。他知道自己的举动做得有点明显，因为老Spock对着他微微歪了歪脑袋，不怎么赞同地挑起了眉。可管他呢，老Spock又没有教训他，四舍五入，那就是默许了。所以他相当坦荡地拉着老Spock的手在园子里快乐地转来转去。中间他还顺便拉到了Spock的手——他们路过一个冰淇淋摊的时候，Jim吵着要吃冰淇淋，Kirk问Spock想不想要。那个一直小心翼翼地看来看去，既有点做贼心虚，又像是有点难以置信的小瓦肯人眨着眼睛，仿佛Kirk说的是什么外星语言。所以这就只好由Jim代劳了。他选了蓝莓的口味——他知道Spock会喜欢——最大的那款，然后光明正大地说自己肯定会吃不完。做朋友嘛，自然要互相帮助解决困难的，所以Spock只好从Kirk先生的肩膀上爬下来，跟Jim一起吃着同一个冰淇淋的圆筒。当他们这么做的时候，他知道Kirk没忍住发出了轻笑声，可Jim已经十岁了，他是个成熟的人了，他懒得理他。

游乐园里第二个吸引住了Jim注意的，是路边摊贩在贩卖的的tribble。他对这种毛绒绒的东西其实并没有很感兴趣，但是当tribble们发出它们轻巧的，令人愉悦的叫声的时候，他能够明显感觉到，正跟自己拉着手，舔着自己那一半冰淇淋的Spock停了一下步子。于是Jim当机立断地调转方向，马上率领着大家往tribble摊贩的方向走去。

那些五颜六色，毛绒绒的球球温顺地挤在地上。

Jim现在很确定Spock很想要这个了。因为不仅是拉着他手的Spock，就连他一直没把手放开的老Spock，现在也正全神贯注地盯着摊贩上的tribble。

Kirk蹲下了身子，随便捡起了一只。

“多少信用点？”

“6个信用点！如果您买两个，我可以给您打折算成10。”摊贩马上满脸堆笑着说，“都绝育了的，绝对不会继续往下生——瞧瞧，这位小公子。”他甚至将一个深蓝色的tribble塞到了Spock的眼皮底下，“来，摸摸它。它很乖的，不咬人。”

Jim简直能从Spock的手劲儿上感觉到Spock有多想摸它。但是在那之前，他还是先将征求的目光挪到了Kirk的身上。

“你就摸一摸它嘛，”Kirk用着他最轻松的语调，“摸摸，又没什么关系。”

于是Spock放开了和Jim一直拉在一起的手，他小心翼翼地从摊主手里接过了那只tribble。脸上的神情充满着茫然与紧张。他简直像是被突然托付了一只稍一用力就会被自己弄坏的雏鸟，而当他伸出一根食指，小心翼翼地去戳动tribble的身体时，那全神贯注的样子简直让Jim想要吻他。

老Spock清了清嗓子，Jim吓了一跳，然后他意识到自己还跟老Spock拉着手。他飞速将手松开。

“我觉得来两只挺不错的。”Kirk跟Spock说话时，他声音耐心得简直像是大提琴颤动着的一个尾音，“你和Jim，一人养一只，你觉得如何？你们可以挑一只金色的，还有一只蓝色的。”

Spock看起来已经被吓到连点头就不会了。

但Jim会，他不仅会，他还及时把“等等，我又不喜欢这种东西”的话给咽回到了肚子里。“我觉得挺好的，”他干脆利落地回答，“谢谢，先生。”

当他们离开tribble摊贩的时候，Spock的手里有了一只蓝色的，会咕咕叫，会轻轻地嗅来嗅去的深蓝色的小tribble，至于Jim那只金色的，他刚走了几步，就以“我没办法一只手拿着冰淇淋，一只手拿着tribble，再用第三只手去拉Spock”为理由，把它塞进了老Spock的怀里。

 

之后的时间里，那只tribble就没能离开过Spock的手。虽然这意味着他行动起来非常地不方便，但小瓦肯人根本像是着了魔一样地把那只毛球搂在了怀里。当Jim建议说，他们应该去坐儿童过山车的时候，他甚至都没有反对，因为他在忙着拿喂鸽子用的谷子去逗弄自己怀里的小可爱。

“我跟Spock先生就不去了，成年人毕竟没有能力享受这么刺激的娱乐。”Kirk朝着他愉快地眨着眼睛，“我们可以让小Spock把它的小可爱先寄放在我这儿，你们玩得开心——我们在出口的咖啡厅等你们，你们不要乱跑就好。”

Jim觉得这只不过是Kirk的一个借口，事实上，这意味着他要离开老Spock——把他和狡猾的Kirk撂一起，单独独处半个小时，这让Jim有点不大愉快。他总担心老Spock会吃了亏，可问题过山车的诱惑又就在前面。他的岁数不够大，只有这种地方的儿童过山车他才可以玩。

他决定选择过山车，他相信老Spock，毕竟老Spock是个成年人。就算Kirk再怎么努力，他也觉得老Spock应该能坚持得住。

于是，两个小孩一起手拉着手，排队买了票，然后在过山车上迅速占领了两个邻座。

当安全检查员说“请注意绑好你们的安全带，确保护枕正确停留在你们脖子后，否则极有可能出现事故”时，他能够感觉到Spock那个瞬间的紧张。于是他安慰似的拍了拍Spock的手——他自己的兴奋倒是一点都压抑不住。当过山车开始下坡的瞬间，Jim就直接发出了可以撕破人耳膜的啊啊声。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

“………………”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———————”

“…………”

“啊啊啊啊啊————啊我啊不动了说点什么啊Spock！！！！”

“……恕我拒绝。”他身边的瓦肯人绿着个脸回答。

他啊得兴高采烈兴奋不已，甚至有那么一会儿，他甚至忘掉了要看着点Kirk以防他对着自己监护人动手动脚的准备。突然想到这个，他在过山车的呼啸里奋力地扭过头，去找出口附近的咖啡店。

Jim的视力很好，他的视力一向很好，所以虽然只有那么一秒，他却可以看清——

Kirk正在将手缓缓地放在老Spock的手上。

他一定是太过震惊，以至于下一秒……

他因为这背叛而在过山车上狂吐了起来。

 

9\. ？

“我最不能容忍的，”很久以后，他才回忆说，“其实不是他们这两个人居然光天化日朗朗乾坤随便牵手接吻，而是……”

“而是他们桌上的饮料居然是草莓味的，那么大的人喝个屁的草莓果汁啊为什么喝草莓果汁的软脚虾也可以跟老Spock手拉手啊！！！”

当Jim未来的挚友，他永远的好哥们儿bones正听着Jim为此大呼小叫为此愤愤不平的时候。企业号的新任大副Spock走了过来，他拿着两杯草莓果汁，顺手递了一杯给Jim。

“谢谢，Spock。”Jim跟他道完谢，然后继续跟bones喊道，“禽兽啊，bones，我从来没有见过这么不要脸的禽兽。”

bones凝视着他，过了几秒，他点了点头。

“你说得，有道理。”

 

10\. 其余的一些尾声

这是单身爸爸McCoy第三次在超市撞到那两个该死的明显就是在恋爱却迟迟不肯搬到一起去住的死基佬。他本来正打算去调料架子上给自己和bones再选一包新的辣椒粉，结果刚拐个弯，就看到了那两个正一边读着标签，一边就“今晚吃些什么”打情骂俏起来的王八蛋。他心里暗暗唾弃了一声，头一次希望自己能快点去进取号报道，好把这两个不秀恩爱好像就活不下去，每天甚至要在门口公开吻别的基佬丢在了身子后面。他又绕了两圈，决定去儿童乐园那里捡走自己的侄子Leonard。当他过去的时候，他发现Leonard正站在池边，一脸严肃，苦大仇深地看着彩色球球池里的两个小孩。

“你把它们想象成tribble。”其中一个说，“它们环绕着你，你不就可以放松一点啦？”

“恕我拒绝，Jim。”另一个一本正经地回答，“它们跟tribble没有任何相似之处，并且考虑到现实里你正在踹我的小腿，想让我滑倒在这个池子里，我认为没有必要再做这种无谓的想象。请你放开我，我要回到地面上去。”

“你现在可真是一点都不可爱！”男孩大呼小叫地说，“原来那个总是在害羞随便说几句就会不好意思的Spock呢？快把它还给我！你好烦哦，跟我一起玩啦。”

“不要。”

“你真讨厌。”

“我不要。”

“你讨厌死了。”

如果说到此为止，只能说是小孩子吵架，尚可容忍的话。

那么在一分钟以后，那个瓦肯的小孩突然转过头，用一种近似于耳语的声音对着金发小孩说，“你真的讨厌吗？”的时候，这简直就是上升到了那两个还在调料区研究晚饭的基佬一样程度的恬不知耻。

“别看。”McCoy火速冲来，将自己“总觉得哪里好像不太对我觉得非常不对但我还不知道是哪里不对”的侄子给拽走，“你记住，”他一边带他去收银台，还一边苦口婆心地教导他，“以后恋爱，不能跟那些人一样地不知廉耻，知不知道？性向是什么没关系，但你不能这么不顾其他人的观感，你应该要有道德，有修养……”

他们居然在收银台又遇到了那两个基佬，而当他意识到那个金发的男人手里拿着的是什么的时候，他迅速挡住了Leonard的眼睛。

那个金发上校将一联的安全套塞进了购物车里，塞的时候，还冲着推车的瓦肯人眨着眼睛。

“不知羞耻。”McCoy再次沉痛说。

——他希望自己能快点登上进取号，并且祈祷，自己尚未谋面的舰长和大副，会是懂得保护其他人眼睛的人。

 

～fin～


End file.
